A Paper with Love Ink
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Kita tidak pernah tahu darimana munculnya cinta. Entah itu dari sebungkus permen, sebungkus biskuit, dan lain-lain. Kali ini, biarkan aku menceritakan kisahku dengan dirinya dan secarik kertas bertinta cinta. /To My Friend's birthday/


A Paper with Love Ink

Genre: Romance, and Poetry

Pairing: Naruto Uzumaki x Hinata Hyuuga

Category: One-shoot

Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: AU (Alternative Universe), OOC yang sudah pasti, abal, aneh, susah dimengerti, kalimat diputar-putar, dan typo berserakan

Summary: Kita tidak pernah tahu darimana munculnya cinta. Entah itu dari sebungkus permen, sebungkus biskuit, dan lain-lain. Kali ini, biarkan aku menceritakan kisahku dengan dirinya dan secarik kertas bertinta cinta

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Jika ada yang namanya 'tinta cinta', maka aku akan terus menuliskan rasa cintaku padamu dengan tinta tersebut. Lalu kutuliskan setiap rasa cintaku dilembaran kertas kehidupan manismu_

**.**

**.**

**.**

*For my friend birthday, Nita-chan :)

Helaian indigo itu terurai dan tertiup angin secara perlahan. Iris lavender manis milik gadis itu menatap cahaya mentari pagi dengan senyuman. Seperti biasanya, ia berangkat sekolah dengan menggunakan sepeda putih miliknya. Gadis itu merasa tidak perlu antar-jemput sekolah karena takut merepotkan kedua orang tuanya yang sangat sibuk.

"Hari ini, hari pertama masuk semester baru," gumam gadis itu dengan senyuman manis. Pada tahun ajaran baru kali ini, ia mencoba memperbaiki dirinya. Sekarang ia tidak begitu pesimis jika berhadapan dengan orang lain dan bersikap sedikit lebih dewasa daripada yang sebelumnya. Ia harap, itu merupakan perubahan yang baik.

Senyuman manis tak lepas dari wajahnya. Bahkan sampai saat sampai sekolahpun, ia merasa sangat bahagia karena pada akhirnya ia bisa kembali membaca banyak buku tentang sastra ataupun filosofi. Ya, gadis itu ingin menekuni bidang sastra seperti Okaa-sannya.

"Yo, Hinata-chan!" panggil seorang lelaki berambut kuning jabrik dengan senyuman secerah mentari itu. Seperti hari-hari biasanya, mereka berdua merupakan murid yang paling rajin datang ke sekolah. Kelas pun masih terasa sunyi karena hanya terdapat mereka berdua.

Gadis berambut indigo itu berbalik. Iris lavendernya kini saling berhadapan dengan iris biru cerah milik lelaki tesebut. Rona merah kini mulai menghiasi kedua wajah manisnya. Hinata Hyuuga, 16 tahun, jatuh cinta dengan seorang lelaki yang ada dihadapannya.

Naruto Uzumaki, 16 tahun. Naruto merupakan seorang murid yang sangat jago dalam pelajaran yang berhubungan dengan fisik –terutama dipelajaran olahraga. Apalagi sifatnya yang hiperaktif, ramah, dan sering tersenyum membuatnya mudah dikenali satu sekolah dalam sekejap. Memang, tampangnya tidak sekeren Sasuke Uchiha, tapi hatinya yang hangat membuat gadis bernama Hinata itu menyukainya. Walaupun secara teknis, Naruto merupakan orang yang tidak bisa peka sehingga lelaki itu tidak mudah dapat mengetahui perasaan Hinata pada dirinya.

"Kau sudah belajar buat ulangan Bahasa nanti?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk kaku. Jantungnya berdebar dengan kencang setiap ia berada disamping lelaki tersebut. Tapi Hinata merasa nyaman dengan perasaan ini, ia merasa kalau perasaan ini tidak mengusik kehidupannya dibidang akademis. Justru ia membuat perasaan ini menjadi motivasinya untuk maju.

"Mou, pelajaran Bahasa itu sangat sulit –ttebayo," keluh Naruto. "Aku lebih suka pelajaran Olahraga."

Hinata menoleh. Iris matanya melihat sosok Naruto yang nampak mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. Manis, itulah yang Hinata pikirkan untuk saat ini. Ia merasa kalau sosok Naruto itu selalu terlihat manis, lucu, atau keren setiap saat.

"Tapi … bukankah pelajaran Bahasa itu menarik? Aku suka dengan larik-larik puisi disana," kata Hinata.

"Aku tidak mengerti tentang puisi –ttebayo," balas Naruto. "Coba buatkan dua bait puisi apa saja buat contoh."

Hinata terdiam. Otaknya kini berputar-putar mencarikan kata-kata yang bagus. Tapi entah mengapa, padangannya tidak pernah lepas dari sosok lelaki berambut pirang yang ada disampingnya itu. Tangan gadis itu kini beralih mengambil sebuah buku dan alat tulis. Awalnya, gadis itu ingin mengambil kertas dibukunya dari tengah. Tapi ternyata, buku yang ia keluarkan sudah melebihi tengah.

"Pakai saja kertas punyaku yang ini," seru Naruto sambil menyodorkan kertas miliknya.

Hinata merasa rona merah menghiasi wajahnya lagi. Kulit putih pucatnya kini berubah menjadi kemerahan. Sungguh manis ekspresi gadis ini sekarang.

"A-arigatou," balas Hinata.

Jemari gadis itu kini mulai membuat pulpen bertinta hitam miliknya menari-nari diatas kertas, membuat goresan-goresan halus yang penuh makna dikertas putih pemberian Naruto tersebut. Kini, dipikiran gadis itu hanya Naruto, dan Naruto saja. Tidak ada orang lain.

"Ne, kau sangat jago membuat puisi cinta, ya?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tertegun. Rupanya tanpa sadar, gadis ini malah menuliskan puisi cinta yang menurutnya sangat abstrak.

_Pernah kau berpikir kalau 'tinta cinta' itu ada?_

_Tinta manis nan pahit yang mewarnai kehidupan_

_Mewakili semua rasa kasih sayang yang selalu ada_

_Selalu digunakan untuk menulis lembaran kehidupan_

_Jika 'tinta cinta' itu ada,_

_Maka kan kutuliskan rasa cintaku_

_Maka kan kutuliskan perasaan yang ada_

_Disetiap lembaran manis kehidupanmu_

"E-etto … ini hanya … hanya …," Hinata langsung tertunduk malu. Wajahnya nampak semakin memerah bagaikan apel segar.

Suasana kini menjadi hening dan sepi. Masih sekitar 30 menit lagi sebelum bel pertama berbunyi dan kelas mereka masih sepi. Biasanya, anak kelas mereka selalu datang sedikit lebih siangan, paling-paling juga baru pada datang pada 15 menit sebelum bel.

"Hinata, apa ada orang yang kau sukai?"

Pertanyaan Naruto membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdebar-debar kencang. Gadis itu menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba menghilangkan rasa gugup yang melanda dirinya.

"A-aku … ada … ada orang yang aku sukai," jawab Hinata malu-malu. Gadis itu memainkan jemari lentiknya.

Naruto nampak menghela nafas. Tangan berkulit tan milikinya mengambil kertas yang telah ditulis puisi oleh Hinata kemudian membaliknya. Dibaliknya yang masih kosong, Naruto nampak menuliskan sesuatu. Hal itu nampak membuat Hinata menjadi sangat penasaran.

_Jika kau memiliki 'tinta cinta',_

_Maka tuliskan cintamu dengan tinta itu_

_Jika kau menulis dengan 'tinta cinta',_

_Maka gunakanlah tinta itu untuk mengisi hidupku_

_Jika aku yang memiliki 'tinta cinta',_

_Maka aku tuliskan cintaku padamu_

_Jika aku menulis dengan 'tinta cinta',_

_Maka aku gunakan tinta itu untuk menghiasi hidupmu_

Wajah Hinata merona merah, begitu pula dengan wajah Naruto. Walaupun hanya sebuah puisi empat baris dengan dua bait, tapi isi puisi tersebut nampak jelas maksudnya.

"Hinata, A-aku menyukaimu. Apa kau menyukaiku?"

Muka keduanya semakin memerah. Walaupun Hinata tidak menjawab dengan kata-kata, gadis itu menjawabnya dengan kode mata. Lagi pula Naruto juga tahu kalau Hinata memiliki 'tinta cinta' yang digunakan untuk mengisi setiap lembaran kehidupan manisnya.

"Aku sangat mencintaimu –ttebayo."

"A-aku juga mencintaimu, Naruto-kun."

Kini, romansa kisah cinta baru mulai tertulis dibuku kehidupan. Dituliskan dengan tinta cinta yang berwarna sangat manis.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Aku harap, 'tinta cinta' ini membuat hubungan kita berjalan dengan lancar. Lalu aku harap, 'tinta cinta' yang kau meliki hanya digunakan untuk menulis lembaran kehidupanku_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ini untuk ultah temanku yang suka NaruHina. Semoga panjang umur ya, Amin ….**

**Maaf ya kalau pendek, aku kurang bisa bikin romance karena biasanya aku bikin friendship yang romance-nya juga nggak sekentel ini. Hiks, tapi semoga kalian semua puas ya!**

**Sampai jumpa di fanfic NaruHina berikutnya! :)**


End file.
